Nathan Gerbe
| birth_place = Oxford, MI, USA | draft = 142nd overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 2008 |}} Nathan David Gerbe (born July 24, 1987) is an American ice hockey player currently playing for the Buffalo Sabres of the National Hockey League (NHL). At 5'5" in height, Gerbe is the shortest player in the NHL. Playing career Gerbe played for the Boston College Eagles of the Hockey East conference in the NCAA (wearing the number 9), and was drafted by the Buffalo Sabres with the 142nd pick in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft. In the 2008 Frozen Four he scored 5 goals in the final two games, leading his team to the championship, and was named the tournament's most outstanding player. He was also a finalist for the Hobey Baker Award in the same 2007–08 season. Despite his diminutive size at roughly 5 foot 5 inches, he makes up for it off the ice with his strong build. On the ice he is known for his skating ability and scoring touch as evident with 68 points in 43 games in his last year with Boston College. During his tenure with the Buffalo Sabres, the local fans have begun to call him the "Tasmanian Devil" of the Buffalo Sabres, a reference to his smaller size, but rough style of play. He has also been called, "The Gerbil," by local fans in reference to a petting confrontation with Daniel Carcillo of the Philadelphia Flyers during the 2011 NHL playoffs. In an interview, Gerbe revealed that he models his game based after Martin St. Louis of the Tampa Bay Lightning and Danny Brière of the Philadelphia Flyers (formerly of the Buffalo Sabres); who are also known for their small size and on-ice ability. On May 6, 2008, Gerbe signed his first professional contract, a three–year, $2.55–million contract with the Buffalo Sabres. He scored his first NHL preseason goal in a loss to the Montreal Canadiens on September 22. On December 6, 2008, he was recalled by the Sabres, and played in his first NHL regular season game, a win over the Tampa Bay Lightning. On December 13, Gerbe recorded his first NHL point against the New Jersey Devils by assisting a Drew Stafford goal.NHL.com - Game Boxscore - Buffalo @ Devils - 12/13/08 http://www.nhl.com/ice/boxscore.htm?id=2008020434 Gerbe was awarded the Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award for rookie of the year in the 2008–09 season of the AHL. He scored his first career goal on December 9, 2009 against the Washington Capitals.NHL.com - Game Boxscore - Capitals @ Buffalo- 12/9/09 http://www.nhl.com/ice/boxscore.htm?id=2009020442 On April 26, 2010, he scored his first playoff goal against the Boston Bruins.ESPN.com - NHL Scores - Buffalo Sabres vs. Boston Bruins http://scores.espn.go.com/nhl/boxscore?gameId=300426001 On January 21, 2011, he scored two goals in five seconds against the New York Islanders, setting a franchise record for the fastest two goals by one player. On June 29, 2011, Gerbe re-signed with the Buffalo Sabres with a 3 year deal worth 1.42 million dollars per season Career statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International References External links * Category:Born in 1987 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston College Eagles players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:River City Lancers players